injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Ch'p
Ch'p makes a cameo appearance in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is the Green Lantern of Sector 1014. Biography The Crabster Army of Doctor Ub'x invaded Sector 1014 and killed that sector's Green Lantern. Ub'x turned his army on his homeworld of H'lven and easily overran its peaceful inhabitants. Ch'p, the leader of the H'lvenite resistance, was sentenced to death as an example to his fellow citizens. While in his cell awaiting his execution, Ch'p was visited by one of the Guardians of the Universe who offered him a Green Lantern Ring. Using the ring, Ch'p was able to escape and defeat Ub'x and his army. Shortly afterwards, Ch'p entered training on Oa in the same class of recruits as Hal Jordan. Injustice Comic Pre-Comic Ch'p was among the Green Lanterns dispatched to Korugar to confront Sinestro on charges of abusing his power. Ch'p was present when Sinestro had his breakdown and attacked many of the Lanterns present. Ch'p witnessed Hal Jordan strip his former mentor of his ring. Year Two Ch'p is recalled to Oa by the Guardians alongside the rest of the Corps. He witnesses Hal Jordan going rogue and aids in his capture and restraining before departing for Earth alongside Kilowog and his strike team to capture Superman for trial. Ch'p arrives on Earth alongside Kilowog and the rest of the strike team, confronting Superman as soon as they arrive on Earth, but none of them have a chance to attack as they are fired upon by a beam weapon from the Watchtower launched by Cyborg. All the Green Lanterns survived the beam, Ch'p among them, and while Kilowog personally engages with Superman and the rest of the Lanterns deal with Hawkgirl and Shazam, Ch'p uses his ring to attack Superman in the one place he's vulnerable: His brain. This causes the Man of Steel to collapse on the ground hard, and he's further stunned when he realizes it was Ch'p who brought him down. Ch'p stands on Superman's chest as he tells him, "It's always the same with you all-powerful types. You're used to big things coming at you. But you don't consider the small things. Sure. I'm small. But I can also think small." Grinning, Ch'p points his glowing ring at the struggling Superman as he tells him, "Right now I'm thinking so small that I'm stopping synapses from firing in your brain." After Shazam and Hawkgirl are subdued, Kilowog asks Ch'p if he can keep Superman's brain out of action until they get back to Oa. Ch'p says he can and even promises to not "Permanently damage" him as well. Then suddenly, Ch'p's head is pierced by a yellow blade construct to the horror of his fellow Lanterns. His murderer is quickly revealed to be Sinestro. Ch'p's body is seen later after the arrival of the Sinestro Corps, while his ring departs Earth to return to Ch'p's sector, passing Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and John Stewart, seeking a replacement wielder. Injustice: Gods Among Us Ch'p appears during Green Lantern's victory pose, with other Lanterns from the Corps. Powers and Abilities Ch'p wields a power ring, which grants him flight, beam and barrier projection, and construct creation. Ch'p is one of the more creative users of a power ring, able to use it to bring even Superman to his knees with practical application of its capabilities. Appearance Ch'p is a small squirrel with green eyes wearing the standard Green Lantern uniform. Gallery Ch'p.png|Ch'p in-game Ch'p killed.jpg Ouch.jpg|Death of Ch'p. Category:Heroes Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Ring Wielders Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Cameo Characters Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Deceased Category:Comic Characters Category:Characters